Seth in the Pokécity: Episode 1
by KalloFox34
Summary: Episode title: "Bowlin' Again, Naturally" When Seth arrives to work hungover, he falls asleep at Silph Co's inspection unit and is sacked. Meanwhile, Barney the Dinosaur must look after an egg with the help of his sociopathic, Republican son.


p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"*A title card with a red background featuring Seth getting a strike in a bowling alley with the words "Bowlin' Again, Naturally" is shown*/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify""span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"We now return to em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Rugrats: The Banned Episode/em," the Nickelodeon announcer stated./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"In the living room, we get a view of Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster watching em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Lonely Space Vixens /emon the couch. Angelica walked up to them, with an evil smirk on her face. "What are you dumb babies up to now?" she asked maliciously. "Wait… is that one of Grandpa's video tapes…?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Of course," Tommy confirmed./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Suddenly, Chuckie jumped off the couch and stuck his hand under the cushion he was sitting on. He pulled out a gun. "So em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"that's/em why my seat was so uncomfortable!" he realized. He tried to drag it into the kitchen to get it into the trash can, but it ended up shooting Angelica in the forehead./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""OH GOOD GOD!" Tommy screeched. "You just killed my cousin!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Back in the real world, Seth and Tim Tim were sitting on their couch watching the episode of em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Rugrats./em "No wonder they banned this," Seth commented./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""You've just read my mind, m'kay?" Tim Tim replied. "Man, what time is it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Seth glanced at his watch. "4:23 AM," he said. His eyes then widened in an instant. "Ah, I'd best be getting to sleep."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""But the night's still young, m'kay?" Tim Tim said./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Not the case," Seth replied. "I have work in 3 and a half hours." He walked up the staircase and went into his room./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"He decided to go into his bed slowly, to prevent himself from waking Misty up. This turned out to be a fool's errand, because she woke up anyway. "Uh..." she mumbled. She then gained awareness. "Seth! I smell beer… did you go to the Blotto Grotto?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Nah, just screwed around downstairs with Tim Tim," Seth denied. "They were airing the banned em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Rugrats/emepisode on Nick Splat."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""But how many beers did you have?!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Maybe 6 or 7."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Go to sleep!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"The next morning, Seth's 6:30 AM alarm started beeping, playing the theme to em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Kim Possible./em Seth woke up, but he wasn't in tip-top shape. He smelled like urine. His eyes were bloodshot. He had a migraine. He decided to get up anyway and get ready for work./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"He stepped down the stairs, with his work uniform messily put on. As he entered the kitchen, he got himself a cup of coffee. "Good lord…" Seth began, when his stomach began to growl. He tried to ignore it and put hazelnut creamer into the coffee./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""How are you feeling, honey?" Misty asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Not too great," Seth groaned. "Not only physically, but I can't go to work hungover!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Well, you're doing it anyway."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Seth stepped outside and locked his front door. He grabbed one of his Poké Balls. "Carlos, I choose you," he muttered. A Staraptor popped out of the Poké Ball. "Use Fly and take me to Saffron City. Try not to go too close to traffic, daddy's got a headache right now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Soon, Seth and Carlos arrived at Silph Co. "Carlos, return," Seth ordered, sending him back into the Poké Ball. Seth went to the conveyor belt at the Silph offices, sitting in his inspector's chair. In a little bit, he was asleep./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Seth? Seth!" Seth's boss yelled. "Wake up! You're supposed to be inspecting the Poké Balls!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""I know, I know," Seth replied. "I cut my eye yesterday and it's making it hard to keep my eyes open."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Really? How?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""I kinda got into a bar brawl at the Blotto Grotto."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Okay then. Keep inspecting."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"As Seth fell asleep again, the place eventually caught fire./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"We cut to the manager's office. "Mr. Anderson!" Seth's boss said sternly. "I'm getting reports that you passed, among other things: A beating heart, salami that expired in 1999, a pistol, and the HEAD of JOHN LENNON!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""I'm sorry, Mr. Pewterschmidt," Seth aplogized. "Is there anything I can do to help the situation?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Helped?! I think you've helped enough! Clean out your desk by 3:00!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Meanwhile, Seth's next-door neighbor, Barney the Dinosaur, had just been left his ex-wife's egg and hatchling. "Come on, Baby Bop!" Barney begged. "We can work this out! Can't we remarry, ha ha ha ha ha?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Hell no!" Baby Bop shouted. "You're a lousy husband and I'm sick of Flosshead's misbehavior! How about em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"you /emtake care of Flosshead and the egg?!" She stormed off and jumped into her car./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Well, kids," Barney said, "it's just you and me!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""I'll say, fatass!" Flosshead laughed. "Well, I'm drinking my box of wine!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""FLOSSHEAD!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""What, what?!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Grab me one too, ha ha ha ha ha!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Back at Seth's house, Misty had just baked a birthday cake for Seth's Emolga, BoltShock, as it had been 4 years since he was hatched. Seth was fairly jittery during the party. "Seth, are you okay?" Misty asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Oh yeah, I'm fine," Seth assured. "Just give me a slice of that pink-slip cake and I'll be sleepin' great tonight."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Pink-slip? What?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Yeah! Seth got can-" Shizu snarked, before being cut off./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""It's best not to think about it, m'kay?" Tim Tim said./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""You just cut me off, you gobsh-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""So BoltShock..." Ash wondered. "How do you want to *URP!* celebrate your birthday?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"16 minutes later, Seth, Tim Tim, Clemont and BoltShock had just arrived at the bowling alley and signed up to play. "This is what true men do when they're not drunk," BoltShock explained. "That is, if they're not doing both."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""It's quite funny, BoltShock," Seth said. "Your birthday is on the same day as Cinco de Mayo."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""I just guess people in Johto took a Mexican holiday about the Battle of Puebla and turned it into an excuse to eat tacos and get drunk off their asses."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Barney?" Flosshead asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Call me dad, ha ha ha ha ha!" Barney laughed./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""What are we naming my new sibling?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Well, I named you after two things I saw. I was flossing, and I saw my head in the mirror. Then, voila! You're Flosshead!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""I'll handle the names, tubby." Flosshead went up to his room and signed onto his computer. "I guess until I figure out a decent name, I'll be trolling liberals on Yahoo Answers."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Guys..." Seth said. "I just got a sick feeling that a Trump fan is crusading Yahoo Answers..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""So, Seth?" Tim Tim said. "Get over here and choose your bowling name, m'kay?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Is FGT taken?" Seth asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Yep."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""What about PRK?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""That's *URP!* me!" Ash cheerfully slurred./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Then I guess I'm PNS."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Then call me DOS!" BoltShock said./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Everyone stared at him. "You know BoltShock," Seth said, "you really missed the point of out bowling names."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Soon, the rival team showed up. "Hello," said an obese, spectacled man with a double chin. "Say, ah, are ya wanting to win?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""We'd like that," BoltShock said./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Alright!" said a skinny man with a hawaiian T-shirt and a giant chin. "Wait, Peter. Wanna grab a few beers?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Good idea, Quagmire," Peter said. "Pawtucket Ale?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Yeah," said another man with a giant chin, in a wheelchair and a muscular build. They went over to grab some Pawtucket Ale./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""You know, guys," Ash said, "I could also really go for a few King's Beers."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Alright, that does it!" Flosshead fumed. "I've preached about values I barely understand, I assaulted a gay guy, I built a shrine deciated to Donald Trump, AND I STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT A NAME FOR MY SIBLING!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"Barney walked across the hallway. "Flosshead, I baked cookies for us if you quite misbehaving," Barney stated./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"An idea popped into Flosshead's head. "That's it! I'll name the sibling Cookies!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Oh, that's em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"such/em a stupid name! What were you smoking when you came up with that one, ha ha ha ha ha!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Dammit, Barney! You're acting more annoying than the time you chaperoned for our field trip to the zoo!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Barney): Hey, everyone! Do you all want whiskey, ha ha ha ha ha!/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Ms. Birch): You're offering our students em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"alcohol/em?!/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Barney): Not for the students! For the Pokémon!/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"[Barney pours whiskey into the Sealeo exhibit]/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Ms. Birch): It's idiots like you that make me hate men even more than usual!/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Flosshead): Yeah dad, what the fuck?!/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Ms. Birch): Watch your mouth, MAN./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Barney): But look at 'em, they're happy, ha ha ha ha ha!/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Zookeeper): Alright, pal. You had your fun./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"[Zookeeper grabs Barney's hand and drags him off]/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""I only wanted to make those Sealeo happy!" Barney said. "But anyway, come with me. You're getting the belt, ha ha ha ha ha!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"30 minutes later, both teams had gotten several strikes and several misses. Carter Pewterschmidt had just walked into the bowling alley to find his friend, Mr. Burns. Carter immediately noticed that Seth was playing against Peter, who he hates. "Come on, Seth!" yelled Carter. "If your team wins, you're hired again!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Okay, guys," Tim Tim said, huddling everyone. "If we get one more strike, we win, m'kay? So everyone try your best!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Who's *URP!* next?" Ash belched./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""It seems that BoltShock is next," Seth confirmed./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"BoltShock dragged the ball over and set it in front of the alley. Since he was too small to actually throw it, he instead glided into the air and pushed it. As the bowling ball slid across the alley, it resulted in a strike!/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""I guess we know when we're beat," said an obese black man with a yellow shirt and mustache. "So, Joe? I guess it's my turn to carry you to the car?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""I guess so, Cleveland," said Joe. "Let's go." Peter, Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland left the bowling alley./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"As they left, Carter approached Seth, holding a new ID pin. "Seth, for beating my much hated son-in-law, you're rehired," Carter said. "But don't think that gives you a free pass to go to work hungover."/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""So, Seth?" BoltShock giggled. "Did we learn a lesson?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Barney, come quick!" Flosshead announced. "The egg's hatching!" The egg began to vibrate and crack open. After a few cracks, a green dinosaur came out./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""Shit!" Barney shouted. "I wanted a girl!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""What's wrong with me reading Attack on Titan?" Cookies asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;""What?" Flosshead asked in confusion. "Isn't that manga a wee bit violent for a hatchling your age?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"THE END/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Seth): Long story short, Carter rehired me after I defeated his son-in-law at bowling./span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="letter-spacing: 0.3px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"(Misty): And that must mean you were em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; color: inherit; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;"fired/em? Uh-huh?/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"(/span/p  
p style="margin: 48px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 18px; line-height: inherit; font-family: Helvetica, 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"メイリオ/span/font, meiryo', 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒラギノ角ゴ /span/fontpro w3', 'hiragino kaku gothic pro', sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #b1b1b9; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; letter-spacing: 0.3px; background-color: #06070d;" align="justify"span style="letter-spacing: 0.3px;"Seth): I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, aren't I?/span/p 


End file.
